Hombre de ciencia
by AeternaNive
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki nunca pensó que estaría en una situación así. Más aún, él, un hombre de ciencia, no se imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños que estaría involucrado en algo así con GOU. ¿Será capaz de explicar, por medio de la razón y la ciencia, lo que le sucede?


30 días, 30 fanfics. Día 4.

Aclaraciones al final.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Pertenecen a Koji Oji, el creador original de la novela._

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Las piernas le temblaban, el sudor le recorría el cuello y sentía la respiración más acelerada que alguien que acaba de nadar un maratón._

_Rei Ryugazaki nunca pensó que estaría en una situación así. Más aún, él, un hombre de ciencia, no se imaginó, ni en sus más locos sueños, que estaría involucrado en algo así con GOU. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas arderle de vergüenza. Ella, sin embargo, parecía bastante complacida con todo; sus ojos brillaban y se movía con apremio. A pesar de los sentimientos encontrados, todo era hermoso, lo sabía porque él mismo había preparado cada detalle con gran dedicación._

_Miró a la pelirroja y apretó los labios, recordando todos los momentos difíciles que habían vivo (o más bien que ella le había hecho vivir) hasta ese instante._

Cuando las personas conocían a Rei, era común que pensaran que su extraordinario conocimiento y su pasión por ciertos temas —principalmente científicos—, eran producto de una infancia vivida dentro de escuelas especiales, cursos de verano y estrictas reglas de estudio en casa. Pero la realidad era que, si bien siempre había sido un chico sobresaliente de alguna manera, había tenido una infancia de lo más normal; iba a una escuela regular, solía jugar con sus amigos en el parque por las tardes y volvía corriendo a casa para contarle a su familia sobre su día. Incluso había tenido una etapa de caza-insectos, tenía una colección con toda clase de bichos, excepto uno, y es que las mariposas siempre se las arreglaban de alguna manera para escaparse de su red. Un día, mientras estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, preguntándose por qué nunca había logrado atraparlas, unas delicadas patitas descendieron hasta posarse sobre su nariz. Miró con asombro las alas azules que parecían mecerse suavemente con la brisa, y hubiera jurado que ella también lo miró, respondiendo a su pregunta. Era tan frágil y hermosa. Desde ese día no volvió a cazarlas, se limitó a estudiarlas y observar su belleza natural en libertad. Fue ese mismo día cuando su pasión por lo hermoso despertó y, con ella, su incansable estudio de las ciencias exactas como medio para llegar lo primero.

Conocerla a _ella_ fue una experiencia muy similar. Al comienzo, no le prestó mucha (o más bien ninguna) atención. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era sólo una chica, y las chicas no tenían nada de especial. El tema de los enamoramientos era sólo cosa de hormonas, procesos neuroquímicos que generaban ciertas reacciones del organismo, como la aceleración del ritmo cardiaco y el rubor en las mejillas, producto de las funciones homeostáticas para regular la temperatura corporal. El resto, todo el asunto de las mariposas en el estómago, eran sólo ideas irracionales.

Así habían sido las cosas, justamente. Irracionales.

_Y tal vez un poco hermoso, como la mariposa._

Comenzó en la biblioteca. Rei estaba estudiando sobre la inhabilidad para flotar y su tratamiento, pero no podía encontrar el libro que quería. Fue entonces cuando _ella_ se acercó; llevaba un par de libros abrazados contra el pecho y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, le extendió algo: _el libro, _y le explicó que, luego de ver una competencia de natación por televisión, la admiración y la curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaban las técnicas de los distintos estilos de nado. ¿Por qué le contó eso? Él ni siquiera había preguntado… pero de alguna manera le había hecho sentir bien, saber que existían otras personas interesadas en esas cosas. Entonces ella lo reconoció como uno de los miembros del club de natación escolar, y le preguntó si podía contarle un poco sobre cómo eran las cosas en la piscina.

Así que comenzaron a reunirse. Al comienzo sí hablaban sobre la natación, ella le hacía todo tipo de preguntas y él le contaba sobre lo hermoso que era cada estilo a su manera, más allá de la técnica del atleta —haciendo énfasis en el de mariposa, claro—, y lo increíbles que eran los relevos, porque requerían de la más perfecta sincronización del equipo entero. Con el paso de los días descubrieron que tenían más y más cosas en común, sus conversaciones se volvieron más largas, sus reuniones más frecuentes y su relación mucho más divertida e interesante; discutían sobre física, astronomía, matemáticas... ella incluso le había diseñado un nuevo menú especial para su rutina deportiva. Hasta que sucedió.

_Mariposas en el estómago._

Un día de fin de semana se encontró pensándola en medio de su habitación, mientras se suponía que estudiara. Y supo que algo no estaba bien. Consultó libros, artículos de Internet y hasta programas de televisión, pero nada parecía ayudar. Necesitaba acudir a alguien. ¿Sus padres? De ninguna manera, eso sería muy vergonzoso. ¿Sus amigos del club de natación? No, ellos no parecían mucho más diestros en el tema que él mismo, y le preocupaba que Nagisa pudiera hacer alguna propuesta extraña al respecto. Los profesores también estaban descartados. ¡¿Entonces quién?! La respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos, sobre su librero, con la forma de un libro rojo con un corazón junto al título. Por supuesto.

—Pst pst

La pelirroja se quedó quieta. ¿Había escuchado algo o sólo era su imaginación?

—Pst pst, Gou-san.

Ahora sí estaba segura. El murmullo venía de uno de los salones. Se acercó con curiosidad y una mano apareció repentinamente, arrastrándola hacia el interior.

—¿R-Rei-kun? —se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando con alivio—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo…—el color rojo subió hasta sus mejillas. Había ensayado su discurso unas diez veces esa mañana, pero la realidad siempre resultaba más complicada que las simulaciones. Tomó mucho aire, armándose de valor—. Yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Una pregunta? —Gou lo miró con el rostro ligeramente ladeado—. ¿De qué se trata?

—B-bueno, eso es…—se sobó la nuca con la mano, notablemente incómodo.

—¿Peleaste con Nagisa?

—N-no es eso

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres consejos sobre tus músculos? —a la manager del equipo no se le ocurría qué podría estar poniendo a Rei así.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no!- agitó las manos frenéticamente para detenerla, antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta más extraña—. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es sólo que… —miró a otro lado— bueno, hay una chica, y…

El rostro de ella se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Te gusta una chica?!

—¡No!... Tal vez— suspiró—. No lo sé.

Gou apretó los labios para no reír.

—Creo que sí lo sabes, pero no quieres aceptarlo

—Es sólo que no tiene ningún sentido—se pasó una mano por el rostro, con expresión de pánico y frustración.

—Rei-kun —su voz sonó suave, casi comprensiva. Un poco más y no hubiera creído que era la manager de su equipo—. ¿Qué opinas sobre la forma de nadar de Haruka-senpai?

La miró perplejo. No entendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Que es hermosa, por supuesto

—¿Y eso tiene alguna explicación lógica?

—Supongo que no del todo—meditó—. Su técnica es muy buena, pero la forma en que nada… va más allá.

—Bueno, lo mismo pasa ahora.

_Sí. _Eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, con todo y que no era una explicación racional. Tal vez Gou tenía razón. Después de todo, no había sido una mala idea preguntarle.

—Ahora— dio un aplauso, mirándolo con determinación—. Es momento de comenzar el entrenamiento. Rei-kun, te convertiré en un experto conquistador de mujeres.

_O sí._

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y aquí estoy, como lo prometí, continuando con mi reto. Si alguien quiere unirse, por cierto, es completamente bienvenido a escribir 30 días seguidos (?).

En fin, tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic de Rei y Gou, el problema es que me cuesta demasiado imaginarlos como pareja, y luego de cierto capítulo en esta nueva temporada (no voy a contar la escena para no dar spoilers, pero ustedes sabrán cuál es), me vino a la mente esta idea. Al principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero por cuestiones de tiempo decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos, al final.

Espero que les gustara y que dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias a los que siguen mis otras historias, comentan y me han deseado suerte con el reto.

¡Nos leemos próximamente! ¡Besitos y apapachos para todxs!


End file.
